Justo antes de cenar
by NaughtyMoon
Summary: Hermione cree estar sola en la biblioteca, pero no es así. Draco Malfoy también está, y la está observando. ¿que va a pasar entre ellos justo antes de cenar?


**Saludoos!!**

**Ante todo decir que este no es la tipíca historia Hermione/Draco… he intentado ser fiel a los personajes ( que no son míos, son de J.K.Rowling….) por lo tanto todo aquel q espere la tipíca historia entre ellos y no esté dispuesto a leer nada diferente sugiero que deje de leer.**

**Y sin más preámbulos ni distracciones por mi parte os presento este fic…**

Hermione estaba en la biblioteca, consultando libros y más libros para hacer a la perfección sus deberes de pociones. Estaba comenzando a crisparse, tenía que encontrar cinco pociones efectivas contra la quemadura de dragón. Faltaba apenas media hora para la cena y aún se le resistían tres pociones. Era la única que no estaba en su respectiva sala común . O eso pensaba ella.

- ¿No encuentras lo que buscas Granger? – Malfoy sonó distraído. Estaba apoyado en una estantería, las sombras perfilaban su rostro, endureciéndolo y marcando sus facciones. Tenía un libro entre las manos y su anillo de plata resplandecía alrededor de uno de sus largos dedos. Su postura era indiferente, ojeaba el libro desinteresadamente, y su cara reflejaba cierta curiosidad.

- Piérdete Malfoy – Hermione no tenía ganas de perder el tiempo, y ya estaba bastante enfadada. No alzó la vista porque sabía que si lo hacía le gustaría lo que iba a encontrar.

- Más respeto sangre sucia – siseó con desprecio. Salió de las sombras y lanzó el libro por los aires, el cual fue a parar a una tambaleante pila de libros. Irremediablemente Hermione alzó la cabeza, clavó sus ojos en el atractivo chico que caminaba hacía ella desafiante.

- No me hagas volver a pegarte un puñetazo Malfoy – sonrió satisfecha y con malicia. Seguían mirándose a los ojos, aguantando la mirada como dos animales apunto de atacarse cuerpo a cuerpo.

- Golpe bajo sabelotodo – apoyó sus manos en la mesa, haciendo más fuerza de la debida y volcó el bote de tinta. El líquido negro comenzó a derramarse por la mesa.

Irritada pero ágil Hermione sacó su varita y con un certero golpe de muñeca restableció el orden en la mesa de estudio. No dejó rastro de tinta y fue tan rápida que la tinta no contaminó sus deberes. Draco se quedó impresionado por la rapidez y eficiencia de la joven, y eso le dio ventaja a Hermione. Le hundió la varita en el cuello y acercándose peligrosamente le susurró con una voz cálida, sugerente y resbaladiza.

- Si no quieres acabar mal esta noche te aconsejo que te retires de mi vista. Y teniendo en cuenta que no hay testigos creo que me tomaría la libertad de desahogarme contigo. – se miraban a los ojos, pero la mirada de Draco destilaba temor, mientras que la de Hermione furia, incontrolada y salvaje. Hermione sintió el repentino impulso de besarle con lujuria, pero se contuvo. Lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas pero también admitía que para una noche Malfoy sería el perfecto amante. Pero sabía irreprochablemente que si pasaba más de veinticuatro horas con él terminaría matándolo.

Draco temeroso de las palabras de Hermione decidió abandonar y salir con el rabo entre las piernas. Ambos estaban igualados respecto a magia. Hermione era valiente y él muy astuto. Eso los igualaba en combate. Haciendo el duelo amargamente interminable. Por eso se marcho, y porque no pretendía perder más energías de las necesarias en molestar la sabelotodo Granger. Pero no había testigos esa noche, sería fácil inventar que él amedrentó a la joven o algo similar. Se ahuecó su propio orgullo pensando que ella no lo había vencido, que simplemente se había retirado antes de derrotarla a ella.

Hermione exasperada no terminó sus deberes y cerró sus libros de golpe. Enfadada y algo estimulada salió de la biblioteca triunfante dispuesta a acariciar cierta cabellera pelirroja y a besar su pecosa mejilla.

Ya en la sala común de Gryffindor dejó los libros en la habitación de las chicas y bajó a toda prisa con sus dos mejores amigos, besó a Ron con contenido entusiasmo. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Harry se limitó a sonreír tímidamente y desviar la mirada encontrándose con los ojos de Ginny, está le sonrió despreocupada y continuó charlando con sus amigas. Por su parte Ron, abrazó a Hermione por la cintura y la sentó en sus rodillas, ella rodeó su cuello y aspiró su aroma. Se dejó entrelazar sus dedos por los del pelirrojo y decidió que algún día le contaría todo lo que sentía por él.

Aunque esa misma noche volvieron a discutir, como tantas otras, y ambos se fueron enfurruñados a la cama. Pero antes de dormir los dos evocaron la misma imagen, y sonrieron.

**Y bien? Que os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustaado!! Se me ocurrió leyendo fics de esta pareja… pero todos los que leía terminaban juntos y describían a Draco como una buena persona en la intimidad con Hermione… (con esto no quiero desmerecer ninguno de esos fics… que hay algunos realmente buenos y diferentes… pero sobretodo los ONESHOOT son todos muy parecidos, aunque no por ello peores)**

**Agradecería reviews… y quiero dejar claro que no pretendo desmerecer ni despreciar ningún tipo de fanfic… espero que nadie se ofenda con estos últimos párrafos porque para nada tienen esa finalidad.**

**Un saludo a todo aquel que lo haya leído y especialmente efusivo a aquellos a los q le ha gustado ((jaja es broma '¬¬)) xD**

**Con cariño Nau**


End file.
